Love from a Nightmare
by Naturana
Summary: When Sakura has a fight with her boyfriend, she storms off into the woods to go home. Two guys kidnap her. Now, Sasuke has to save Sakura cuz he loves her. Will He make it in time to save Sakura? Read and find out. Full Summary inside, rated M for content
1. Chapter 1: Moving

**(For everyone that has been reading my fanfic "Love Triangles" I really need more reviews or the sixth chapter will not be posted!! I am especially dissapointed in everyone that saw the youtube version of the fanfic and still didn't review!!!!! So I'm gonna be even meaner now and not post up number two until this one gets about five reviews!)**

**Dusclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Summary: Sasuke just transferred to Konoha High school from America. He makes new friends easily and sees the prettiest girl in school Sakura Haruno. Though the prettiest girl, she's also the school bully! When Sakura has a fight with her boyfriend, she storms off into the woods to go home. Two guys take her and she is traded off to this other guy that plans on having her as the best girl in his Brothel-a place where teenage girls are forced to have sex with older guys that pay- Now, Sasuke has to save Sakura cuz he loves her! What Sasuke doesn't know is, that the guys have killed many girls that don't behave, and that Sakura is reliving a nightmare and she doesn't want to go through with this. Will Sasuke be able to get to Sakura before she snaps? Read and find out! Rated M for sexual content and strong language.**

Love from a Nightmare

**Chapter one: The Move**

(Sasuke's POV)

The name's Sasuke Uchiha. I lived in America with my dad and brother Itachi. I'm 16 years old. I was born in Japan but moved to America when I was 6. My dad got a new job in Japan and now we have to move. I don't want to leave. He said he got the job months before he told us we were moving. I hate being given news later than they occur.

I'm right now in the airport. Itachi and dad are off somewhere getting something to eat. I'm just standing around the gate with my (soon to be ex) girlfriend Jessica. She is the prettiest girl in school. She had brown hair down to her shoulders. Ocean blue eyes, and a really cute smile. She had a nice laugh too.

"I can't believe this is it...the second you walk on that plane...it's over..." Jessica said holding on to my arm tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"But Sasuke I don't want anyone else! I want you! You're different from all the other guys at our school!

"It doesn't just have to be a guy from school. You could find someone in your neighborhood or something. I know that there are a lot of guys that are better than me!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I could see tears forming in her eyes. I hated to see a girl cry.

"Listen to me Jessica. If you think that the only guy meant for you is me, then you'll never get married, have kids, or even feel this way again. If I have to move then this is a sign for you saying that there IS another guy for you."

"But..."

"Not 'buts'. I promise to keep in touch with you ok?"

"Write me everyday Sasuke."

"I can't..."

"WHY NOT!"

"Cuz, Japan is pretty far from here. If I write you everyday then you might get them all in one day. How's this: I'll email you OK?"

"Ok..."

My dad and Itachi came to the gate. I looked at my watch. It was 4:25 A.M. My dad got the tickets at an early time so when we get there it won't be night and we could have the whole day to enroll Itachi and me into our new schools. I did have a friend in Japan before I left. I wonder if he still remembers me...

"Everyone that's boarding the plane please stand in a straight line with your tickets please." The lady near the gate entrance said.

"Well...I'm gonna miss ya Sasuke..." Jessica said with her eyes watering again.

"I'm gonna miss ya too." I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead for two reasons:

1) I wanted her to have her first kiss with a guy she knows won't move away. and  
2) If my dad saw me kiss her on the lips then he would never let me hear the end of his long lame boring lectures of having a girlfriend and other crap...

I got in line between my dad and Itachi. I looked at Jessica. She waved goodbye to me and walked away to her parents.

My dad made sure the seats were together so no one would be seperated and it would be easier to keep an eye on one antother. Even though I was 16 and my brother was 18, we acted like total kids on planes. We normally faught over the window seat but this time I raced to it! HAH! Itachi got the middle seat, and dad got the aisle.

The plane took off after five minutes everyone was on. I wonder why it takes so long for them to take flight when everyone's on...

The movie that was playing was "Final Destination". Why the hell would they show a horror movie on a plane? I saw the movie with Jessica on a date. Horror movies are great to go to on a date because when your girlfriend freaks out, then you have the greatest reason to put your arm around her! If she ever asked then say you just wanted to comfort her or something like that. The movie started out on a plane and the plane exploads killing a whole lot of people. I ask again: WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY SHOW THIS HORROR MOVIE ON A PLANE?!

Itachi was putting on his headphones to hear the movie. I swear if he jumped I would laugh like crazy! I decided to watch the movie too. I saw this movie so many times that I would know when to scare Itachi! He praticly screamed the last time I did that to him!

I took the earphones off of my Ipod. I got this thing when I was...I guess 6 as my first American gift. I started watching the movie. The first three minutes of it went by nicely, but the flight attendant took the video out to change it. I know because she was standing near my dad's seat while trying to take out the DVD from the player. She saw me looking at her and asked if there was a movie I wanted to see. I looked down the list she handed me. There were only two that I like: "Child's Play" and "Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire".

I wanted to pick "Child's Play" cuz Itachi hates the movie! But my dad told me to pick Harry Potter...He only said that cuz he knows Itachi is a cry baby!

I fell asleep cuz I didn't get any before we got to the airport. Itachi woke me up in his most favorite way...giving my a wet willie...I hated the feeling of his wet drooly finger in my ear. Right when I felt it I woke up and punched his arm. That bastard...

--Japan--

We got out of the airport and my dad's boss was outside ready to take us to our house. Luckily my dad didn't sell our old house so we won't have to stay in a hotel or something.

When we got home, Itachi charged all the way to his room with his stuff and trying to dial a number on his cell phone...that retard doesn't know that he ran out of minutes last week talking to his third girlfriend, and when I said 'third' I meant that she was the third girl he started dating after getting a date with two other girls at his school. He said it was fun to have more than one girlfriend at a time. He said that they never will find out so they can't get mad. I hated him so I found his address book and found the email addresses of the girls he dated! I had pictures of him with the other girls cuz I like to see what he's doing when he's not with his friends. I had three pictures of him kissing a girl. One girl had blonde hair to her waist. her eyes were closed when they kissed cuz they lip locked. The second girl was Jessica's older sister! Wait until I tell her that! The third girl had really long black hair and she was hispanic.

I walked into my room. It was a big enough size for me to be comfortable. It was...probably as big as a music room in school. All the furniture we had from America was there. My dad had sent it earlier. For the past few weeks before I came here Itachi and me were sleeping on mats. I always pushed him off though.

--Konoha University--

After unpacking, my dad took Itachi and me to get enrolled in the schools. We went to the school Itachi was going to first because for one thing it was closer and all the students were at home.

The school was a decent size for a college.

My dad told Itachi and me to take a little tour around the school.

Itachi saw one of the girl students that come here and he ran off to her to see if he could get a date. We spoke japenese fluently but it seemed that everyone here spoke wonderful english.

I walked in a different direction to check out the gym. As I walked away, I herd a smacking sound. I turned around and saw Itachi on the floor, his hand over his left cheek. The girl was walking away looking pissed off! She was walking my way so I wanted to apologize for him. If she hated my bro then hearing that his younger brother is polite might make her a little bit better...

"I'm sorry miss...My brother could be really...rude at times." I said to her as she walked by.

"Wow...you are different from him...anyway...apology accepted. I don't want to be or anything but...he's very perverted and I hate that!" she said to me.

"Yeah I know..."

"Well...it was nice talking to you ummm."

"Uchiha Sasuke" I told her my name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Yeah..." she was kinda creeping me out from her reaction.

"It's me! Uzamaki Kin! Uzamaki Naruto's sister."

"Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto was my friend before I moved. I'm glad that he was still in this town.

"Yeah. He'll be glad to hear your back."

She ran away because Itachi was coming over to us.

"Why is it when I talk to girls they smack me and when YOU talk to them they are happy and crap?" Itachi asked me.

"Maybe it's because you try staring down their shirts..."

--Konoha High--

We finally got to my school. I herd someone yelling. It sounded like a girl.

"I said it wasn't me! That bitch started the fight!" I herd her yell.

"It doesn't matter who started the fight, you were in it and that is why you are being punished!" I herd a man say. He probably was the principle or a teacher.

I saw a boy with red hair walk into the room.

"Kakashi, I saw Asuma and Kurenai together...alone...in the gym...and some romantic music is playing." He said to the teacher.

In an instant, I saw a man with gray hair run out of the room.

"Sorry it took a while Babe." The redhead said.

"It's alright...you got the car ready?" I herd the girl reply.

"Yep. C'mon before he comes back."

I saw a girl with pink hair walk out of the room. she was beautiful. She walked right past me with the redhead. It was like they couldn't see me. I decided to just ignore it. I'm sure I am goin to find out who they are later.

My dad had gotten me enrolled in the school. The principle came up to meet me.

"Welcome Uchiha Sasuke. My name is Tsunade."

She was blonde with red eyes. She looked young. Like somewhere in her thirties.

--Home--

I wasn't going to miss the first day of school. I closed my eyes and then went to sleep. Excited for my first day back in Japan.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! This fanfic is based on what really happens out in our cruel world. It's called human trafficing, when men take teenage girls and trade them to be sex slaves at brothels. This is not based on a real story, it's realistic fiction. I might work on this same story but in Nejiten, Naruhina, Shikatema, and Shikaino versions. But that's only if I could find the time. Plz review**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of School

**OK. I got chapter 2 up pretty quickly. and now for the second question: " HOW COME THIS ONE IS GETTING MORE COMMENTS THAN LOVE TRIANGLES?!!!!!!" I'M WORKING MY ASS OFF ON THAT ONE AND YOU GUYS AREN'T REVIEWIN ENOUGH FOR CHAPTER 6 TO COME! I NEED ANSWERS AND I NEED 'EM FAST! WHAT DOES THIS ONE HAVE THAT THE OTHER ONE DOESN'T?! Ok...I'm calm now...Thank you for all that has reviewed **

**Love from a Nightmare**

**C hapter 2: The New School**

**(Itachi's POV)**

Ow...that bitch...I got up with my face still sore from that bitch slap that hot blonde gave me yesterday. It stings like hell! I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke looked at me in a weird way.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I said.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I got myself some nice steamed rice. Itachi came downstairs. His face was all purple and it looked like the blood circulation in his face got cut off! I tried hard not to laugh.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard that my gut started to hurt.

"What?! Stop laughing!" he said to me.

"I can't! You should see your face right now Itachi!"

Itachi ran to the bathroom mirror. I herd a really loud scream. I couldn't stop laughing. I could hardly breath now!

"MY FACE! I CAN'T START SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE A PURPLE FACED FREAK!"

I was still laughing. I just couldn't stop. Dad was already at work. He worked for the police in Japan now.

I stopped laughing after someone had knocked on our door.

"Better go answer it Itachi, it might be the doctor!" I joked. He just ignored me. I got up from the table and opened the door.

"See Naruto. I told you he came back!" It was Kin. She was standing next to Naruto, my best friend!

"Sasuke! Long time mno see dude!" He said patting my back.

"How's your perverted brother doing Sasuke?" Kin asked me.

"You should see his face right now!"

"It's purple and bloated up right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It's something only she can do. If she smacks a guy then there is something on her hand that makes that guys face bloat up the next morning." Naruto said to me.

"C'mon dude! I have a whole entire school to show you!" Naruto grabbed my arm and was taking me all the way to our highschool.

--Konoha High--

When Naruto got tired from running he started telling me about the school. Everything I needed and wanted to know. He told me about the bullies, prettiest girls in school, the teachers, and even the different kids that went out. He took me to a lunch table outside of the school. a few other kids were sitting there.

One boy had white eyes and long brown hair. Another one had black hair that he kept in a spiky pony tail. A boy with brown hair and a little white dog was sitting in between them, and a guy with sunglasses was to the right of the boy with the spiky ponytail.

"Gang, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the guy I've been telling you about."

"Hey" everyone said.

"Sasuke, this is, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino." Naruto said .

"Hey" I said to them.

--Inside the school-- **(Sakura's POV)**

"Ino, tell me what you know." I said

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He just came in from America, born here in Japan but moved away for some reason. He came back because his dad got a new job here." My friend Ino told me while we were walkin down the hall.

Yesterday was a pain. I caught this slut trying to get all over my boyfriend and when I give her a simple push away from him, Mr.Kakashi comes and puts me in late detention. When I saw that boy with black hair, I knew he had to be new to the school. I'm just gonna give him the welcome I give to everyone.

Ino was always up-to-date with everything that goes on in this school.

"Do you know what classes he's gonna be in Ino?" I asked.

"No. That was the hardest thing for me to try to find out."

We were close to the doors leading to the outside lunch tables. I stopped for a second in front of the doors. I wanted there to be a reaction.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"She's coming!" I herd someone yell.

The same girl I saw yesterday came through the doors. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had the words "Tough Love" verticaly on the side. She had a red shirt on and a denim jacket. She looked different from yesterday.

The girl came up to me.

"You the new kid Right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"The name's Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"I know."

"How? Were you stalking me?" She looked tough but I didn't care. She was so damn sexy.

"SHUT UP! Look. If you want to survive in this bloody school then you'll watch what you say about and to me! GOT IT?!" She had me by the neck of my shirt.

"Sakura. Let him down. It's not worth it." The boy with red hair from yesterday came walking behind her.

"Fine." She threw me done instead of just letting me go. She is a bitch.

The two walked off.

Naruto and the rest came over to me.

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"She's the prettiest of all the prettiest girls in this school. But unfortunate for us, she's also the school bully. That guy with red hair is Gaara, her boyfriend." Naruto told me.

"She hasn't always been the school bully before though. She changed over the Summer." Kiba said helping me get up.

I looked at Gaara and Sakura. Gaara had tried to put his arm around her waist but Sakura grabbed it and put it down. I wonder why.

--Class--

I had Math first period. I went inside the class room. Gaara and Sakura were sitting next to eachother. Gaara was trying to put his arms around her but Sakura always shoved him away. Why does she do that? Jessica never pushed me away. JESSICA! Oh my god I forgot to email her last night! I'll email her today after homework is finished. I'll have to ask her about this.

The bell rang and the students were waiting impatiently in the class room.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked Naruto who was sitting next to me trying to balance his pencil on his nose.

"He's probably somewhere reading a perverted book or trying to flirt with the Science teacher." Naruto said.

The teacher had finally came in and he was ten minutes late.

"Sorry class I-" The teacher was cut off by everyone.

"LIAR!"

Gaara and Sakura didn't say anything.

"We gave a new student today class. He was born here in Japan but lived in America for several years. Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke." The teacher said, "I'm Mr.Kakashi."

"Pfft. He should be called Mr.Perverted." Naruto wisperred into my ear.

"Naruto you get to stay after class washing the chalk boards after you write everything you have learned today. I will not let you leave this class until that is done." The teacher said while he was staring down his roster.

Same old Naruto. He always got himself in trouble for talking about teachers like that.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!" Naruto yelled. Ouch. He yelled right into my ear. That really hurts dude.

"NARUTO! If you yell anymore then I will give you an after school detention!" Mr.Kakashi warned.

"Sit down and shut up. You're giving me a headache." Gaara said.

"You're not my dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled back.

The room got quiet. Gaara stood up. He walked over to Naruto.

"What did you say?" Gaara said in a very scary voice. I wouldn't want to mess with that guy.

"N-nothing...sorry..." Naruto quickly sat down. He always was the type to get himself in that kind of trouble.

Math is lame. I never liiked it. So much talk9ing from the teacher and not enough to do. The whole class went on and I just stared at the clock.

When the bell rang, Naruto was going to stay behind to do the chalk boards. We have every class together and I needed him to show me where every class is.

"Kakashi, Naruto I'm in all of Naruto's classes so could he do the boards after school?"

'Good idea Sasuke. Naruto go. I'll see you after school." Naruto dropped the chalk which broke into several pieces and ran out the door like he was being chased by an angry mob.

Period 2 was English. Or...as they call it here, Japenese. The teacher was a purple haired woman with a cool sounding voice.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke the new kid from America aren't cha?" She asked me.

"Yeah..." I am already tired of people coming up and sayin 'you the new kid from America?' It was getting annoying.

"I'm Anko."

"Nice to meet you...soo...where should I sit?"

"Hmm...let me see...where do I wanna put cha?...hmmm...you could sit over there. next to Sakura Haruno."

Oh god. Why her?! Gaara wasn't in this class so what happens if he know I even got near his girl?! I went nervously to sit down next to her. She didn't say anything, nor look at me.

"I saw you in Kakashi's room the other day...what were you in for?"

"...got into a fight with this slutty whore that was trying to dance all up on my Gaara...that bitch deserved it."

Woah...if that was what Sakura would do to girls that made her mad...I was afraid of what Gaara might do.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Sasuke had to sit by me...my heart thumoed hard. What? I can't love this wimp! I love Gaara, the toughest guy in school! I can't fall in love with the new kid! This is gonna be a long period. When he talked I wanted to squeal like a fangirl. When he looked at me I felt warm. Was what I had with Gaara, Meaningless? NO! NO IT ISN'T! He's tough, he knows who's boss, and he ain't afraid of suspension. Sasuke, well...all I knew was that he was the new kid from America...

I hated being the prettiest girl in school. All the guys look at me like they wanna flirt with me. Many guys would say that they would do things that Gaara couldn't do with me...Unfortunately I knew exactly what they ment. I changed. I have to admit. I used to be happy and sweet. But that one experiance I had last Summer changed me completely. that moment was when I realized I had to be tough, not let my gaurd down and make sure no one would touch me any where...I felt nervous around Gaara especially. He always tried putting his arm around me, and trying to kiss my neck, and stuff like that. I dated him since last year but now...I just don't want to be touched by any body not even my own boyfriend.

I kept a close eye on Sasuke for the whole class. Just to make sure he wasn't gonna try somethin' funny.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sakura kept looking at me. It was like she was trying to make sure I wasn't gonna break the law or somethin'. I knew that she didn't want to be touched. My pencil rolled off my desk in the middle of class. I didn't want to bend down to pick it up because I couls tell that Sakura didn't want to be near me.

"Sakura, could you pick up my pencil from the floor please?" I whispered to Sakura.

"Why don't you pick it up yourself?" She asked back.

"Cuz I know you don't like getting too close to people nor getting touched by anybody." I smirked. She had a surprised look on her face.

"How do you know?!" She whispered surprised.

"I just do..."

**(Sakura's POV)**

Wow...nobody has ever figured out that about me. He only has been here for a few hours and already knows I don't like my personal space to be invaded. He's a smart kid...A really hot smart kid...What am I thinking?! That's exactly how I got into that scary place in the Summer! I'll just say he's cute...or maybe...just normal...

I picked up his pencil and handed it to him. He carefully reached his hand out trying not to touch my fingers. Oh my god he totally knows me! My heart thumped harder and faster. No stop dammit! I don't want to fall in love with the new kid!!!!

**(Sasuke's POV)**

The bell finally rang and everyone nearly ran out the door. Sakura got up and tripped. I walked over to her making sure I wasn't too close.

"You want some help?" I didn't reach my hand out cuz I wanted her to answer.

"No...but thanks for the offer." She got up and picked up her books. I saw one book that was titled "How to protect your personal space" **(I know it's a shitty titla but that's all I got for the story right now...)** That probably explains why she's so nervous around people. I wonder if she's nervous around Gaara...

--Gym--

It was third period PE class. I loved gym...but I can't say the same about my teacher...he had really bushy Eyebrows and was wearing a green jumpsuit...really disturbing...I was in basketball with Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Gaara, and a few other girls...I was more worried about being on the same team as Gaara. What happens if I accidently tripped and fell on Sakura? What if she fell and I happen to catch her? Everything in this school was so nervousing!

I saw a girl with two brown buns in her hair. She was whispering something into Gaara's ear. I saw her in 2nd period. What could she be saying.

**(Gaara's POV)**

Tenten walked up to me.

"Hey Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura in Japenese and they were talking to each other. I think he's trying to win her over." She whisperred into my ear. Uchiha Sasuke...you had made the biggest mistake of your life! I know Anko probably placed you next to Sakura but I warned you...

"Thanks Tenten. Did you hear what they were saying?" I asked.

"No...but I saw Sakura's face expressions! She looked happy with him. She smiled and nearly giggled from what I could see."

Smile? Giggle?! Sauske I swear to god if you flirted with my babe...

**(Sakura's POV)**

Oh no...I know that look on Gaara's face. What did you tell him Tenten?! I saw Gaara walk to Sasuke. I was worried for Sasuke. I don't know what's gotten over me! I'm worried for the new kid! He should be the one that I should wanna punch every five minutes!

**(Sasuke's POV)** (I know I'm doin a lot of POV changes)

Gaara walked up to me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to him so his face was right in front of mine.

"What's this I hear about you trying to flirt with Sakura?!" He said to me in a deadly tone.

"I was only talking to her!"

"LIAR! I herd you made her smile and nearly had her giggle!"

"Maybe I was saying something nice just be kind! Maybe it was something else that made her laugh!"

"SHE NEVER LAUGHS FOR NO REASON ANYMORE SO HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW IF SHE WASN'T LAUGHING AT SOMETHING YOU WERE SAYING?!!!" He pushed me against the wall, "I WARNED YOU NOT TO HANG AROUND MY GIRL!"

"Dude chill! I only said a few words to her!" Wrong thing to say. I know cuz he slammed me against the wall even harder! Where the hell is the teacher?! I move my eyes around searching for the ugly person. He was busy giving a stupid speech on how it is great to be active and youthful...that is the wierdest teacher I have ever met...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!" He yelled.

"Gaara stop!" Sakura ran behind him, "He only wanted me to pick up his pencil that's all! Let him go!"

"NO! I THAUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I DON'T WANT ANY GUY TALKIN TO YA WHEN I STARTED DATING YA!"

"He wasn't here when you beated up Naruto and his friends!"

Naruto and his friends...? I turned my head to face Naruto. He was scratching the bacl of his head nervously. I guess he didn't want to admit that he was the first guy that try to flirt with Sakura.

"I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THIS MORNIN TO HIM!"

"Stop yellin Gaara! and Let him go!"

"...Hn...Fine..." He released me, "Next time I won't go easy...I'm gonna keep a close watch on you Uchiha..." he whisperred into my ear.

Gaara walked away. Sakura walked to me keeping her distance. She looked down at me.

"What? I thought you were the toughest girl in school. Why would you want to make sure I'm ok?" I asked. Think about it, she's a bully, she threatened you when she introduced herself, and now out of no where she's makin sure her boyfriend isn't gonna beat the living shit out of your body.

"Hmph..." that was all I herd when everything went black. She punched me! Gai th teacher noticed I was in pain and thought I was only so excited to have him as a teacher that I got over excited and injured myself. God he's dumb. Naruto walked with me to the health room.

--Hall ways--

"Dude that must've hurt!" He said to me trying to see my eye.

"Atleast it wasn't a bitch slap from your sister!" I joked. we both laughed.

"It's good to have you back dude."

"It's good to be back."

When we got to the Health room, the nurse wasn't in there. We saw a girl with blue hair and white eyes come inside from the office. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. She looked really young...the white eyes...was she in any way related to Neji?

"Hi Hinata! Where's Shizune?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Naruto, Shizune has to run a few arrands so I'm just filling in for the meantime. Who's your friend?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, the guy I kept telling you and Neji about."

"Oh. So this is the famous Sasuke. Nice to meet ya. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin."

"Nice to meet you Hinata" I said to her.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Try to guess." Naruto said.

"Sakura right?"

"Yeah...how did you know?" I asked.

"I can tell wich bruises were left from Sakura and Gaara. Shizune has had so many patients with black eyes. Sakura always aims for the right eye and Gaara gets the left." Hinata explained.

Wow...I guess they have beated up a lot of people then.

"Here's a bag of ice. keep that over your eye for five minutes and then you could get back to class." Hinata handed me a bag of ice and I did as she instructed.

Five minutes went by and the bell rang. Hinata took the bag off my eye and told me to get to lunch. Naruto showed me where the cafeteria was. I got my lunch and sat at the table outside where I met Naruto's friends.

"Dude you alright?!" Kiba asked.

"That's a retarded question to ask. He got punched by Sakura! What would make you think he was ok?!" Neji said.

"Shut up Neji."

I saw Sakura sitting three tables down away from us. Gaara was sitting next to her. He once agan tried to out his arm around her waist. She looked at him angry. She said something to him but I don't know what it was.

Next was Art. The last class of the day. The teacher was a guy with a scar across his face. He introduced himself as Iruka. He placed me in a group with Neji, Hinata, the girl with blonde hair that I now know is named Ino, and-Oh god please say it ain't so- Sakura...Why are all the teachers pairing me with Sakura? They just want me to get beaten up...

"Psst...Sasuke." Sakuar whisperred to me. Gaara was across the room. He was looking right at me. His eyes gave me a feeling that looked like he was saying "Talk to her and I'll kill ya!"

"Sasuke, I'm talkin to ya! Don't ignore me!" She wisperred angrily. I still didn't say anything, "If you don't answer me I'm gonna give ya a bloody nose and use your blood to paint a picture!" Damn that girl is harsh.

"What?" I wisperred back."

"How do you know I don't like being touched and why don't you look at me like the other guys do? "

Woah! I didn't see that comin. How do I answer without making her smile?

"I um...noticed that you dn't like Gaara touching you so I figured you don't like getting touched period..and..I had a girlfriend and she felt extremely uncomfortable when guys looked at her innapropiatly** (Did I spell that right?)** so I knew you wouldn't want to be looked at that way."

I looked at her to see her eaction. Unfortunatly she smiled.

"Thank you...for being the only one that understands." she said. I looked over at Gaara. He was furious! OH GOD I REALLY DID IT NOW!

Class was over. I went up to my locker. When I opened it, a note fell from the top shelf. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba saw the note. They came behind me.

"Who is it from?" Shikamaru asked.

The letter was red and black with skulls all over it. I opened the envelope.

_'I warned you Uchiha. I saw you today. I'm gonna make your school year living hell."_

"Oh Kame" I said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Gaara is gonna kill me..."

"What did you do to him?!" Kiba asked.

"I...I made Sakura smile..."

"WHAT?!!!!" Everyone yelled in my ear.

"DUDE! What did you say to her?!" Naruto asked.

"She asked me why I treated her differently than others did..."

"And what did you tell her?!" Kiba asked.

"He said that he noticed how she didn't liked being touched by Gaara so he figured that she doesn't like being touched period and he said his girlfriend in America didn't like guys staring at her with the 'hey babe wanna have sex' kind of look so he never looks at Sakura like that." Neji explained. Of course he knew. He was next to me when I told her.

"Dude you are in deep trouble!" Naruto said.

"Don't you have a whole math lesson you need to write on Kakashi's chalk board and then wash?" I shot back with a smirk

"What he do?!" Kiba asked.

"He said Mr'Kakashi should be called Mr.Perverted!" I answered.

Everyone started laughing except for Naruto.

**(Sakura's POV)**

"WHAT?!" I herd Sasuke's friends yell out. I saw that envelope. Gaara has tons of those...SHIT GAARA! Dammit. I probably got Sasuke into a life and death situation! Why do I care? Sure he's nice and...respectful and...understanding...but I'm dating Gaara I can't start liking Sasuke...but...what if I can't stop?...Is this..what true love is?...

"What did he say to you Sakura-chan?" I turned around. Gaara was standing there.

"He...he just said he thought we made a cute couple. I know it's cheesy but it was kinda funny how he said it..." I could tell from the look he gave me that he wasn't believing me. I mean he knew that I don't smile for those reasons anymore..."OK FINE! Maybe he said something to me that was...nice..."

"I don't want you spendng time around him Got it?!"

"What?! You can't tell me that!"

"Give me one good reason why!"

"Because the damn teachers keep putting him in my groups!"

"That's right Sakura and this 'damn' principle is taking you to her office right now!" I turned around and Ms.Tsunade was right behind me! I don't give a shit for going to her office...

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I saw Tsunade take Sakura downstairs to her office. What did she do? I better watch it. If I even get near Sakura out if ny own free will, Gaara is gonna...I don't wanna know.

When I got home, dad was sitting down at the table looking through some papers. They all had a picture of teenage girls and said they were last seen in cerain areas around the world. One girl was last seen in Brazil but then someone said they saw her somewhere here in Japan.

"What are those dad?"

"These? They're just some reports about girls that are being traded off as sex slaves. These things scare theese girls completely. Most of them even change personalities because of it. Some girls could have been kidnapped from California and then sent all the way to Italy. These people do this because is gets them a good profit but it is sick. These poor teengers are being forced to sleep with guys in their forties, fifties, and even older than that!"

"Woah...scary!"

"Yeah. Today I found out that some of these people that take the girls, put them in strip clubs if the girls' figure is sexy or mature enough." **(I'm not sure if this is really true. I'm just putting it in there for this story. If this IS true information tell me so...wow that would be scary...oh yeah...back to the story)**

Woah. Teenage strippers. This world is SICK! No! Strike that, this world has SICK PEOPLE!

"Why do the girls even do it? Can't they like fight back or something?"

"No. These people are dangerous. They have weapons and aren't afraind to murder anyone in their way of making a profit. Some girls even try killing themselves just to end the suffering of being a slave." **(This is true info.)**

"Oh...that's sad."

"Yes it is."

I went up to my room. I went on my computer and started writing an email to Jessica. I told her about everything, Sakura, how catious she is around people, my math teacher, the PE teacher, Naruto, and everything that happened today. I also asked her why girls would normally change from the kind and happy type to the tough and angry type.

I took a look at my schedule. Tomorrow I have Math, Social Studies, and Science. Instead of there being a seventh Period, there was free period. That's probably when studen't get time to hang out, study, and other stuff. I guess it was a highschool recess thing. I went to bed and fell asleep. But I was awaken by a scream from Itachi.

"AGGHHHH!!!! I'M TURNING INTO A BLUEBERRY!!!"

I ran to the bathroom. His face was no longer purple, but it was blue now and it was bigger! I fell on the floor laughing. I got up and ran to my room when he started charging at me. I slammed the door in his face. That ought to make it black! I went to sleep still laughing. I wonder what he'll look like tomorrow!

* * *

**I'm glad I finally finished this thing! It took longer than I thought. I have two other ones to do and I have a whole lot of vids to make for youtube not mention that contest. I'm working hard here! Well...You herd his father about this human traficing this stuff does happen people! It's scary too! Taking innocent teenagers girls and boys so they are forced to sleep with older people. It's a huge problem in this world!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwanted Partner

**I'm so sorry this took forever! I've been busy with other crap like moving, youtube videos, and a whole lot of other crap! It would be easier to get these up if I get more reviews! I need more support! Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Love from a Nightmare**

**Chapter 3: The Second Day of School and an Unwanted Partner**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I woke up early today for some reason. I don't know why. I looked at my clock. It was 4:00 A.M. I was anxious to see what Itachi's face looked like today but right now I was more curious on what Gaara might do to me today and what might happen with me and Sakura. Yesterday I could understand why he thought I was trying to flirt with Sakura. I made her smile a bit and made her feel good and that's probably how I even got myself to go out with Jessica. I turned on a lamp and slowly walked to the computer. I checked my email incase Jessica sent me a message back. My inbox had two messages in them. One was from Jessica and the other one was from...Oh god this is NOT good. It was from Sakura. How the hell did she even get my email? Maybe this is some sort of trap. I won't open it. I'll just delete it. That's exactly what I did. I opened Jessica's email after I got rid of Sakura's.

Dear Sasuke,

It's nice that you got there safely. Sounds like your first day at that school has gotten you quite a reputation. Lol. This Sakura girl. The prettiest girl in that school and yet the school bully..there is something SOOO messed up about that. Sometimes girls would change their personalities like the way you said would be because they probably want to catch the attention of a tough boy in the school like that Gaara boy you told me about in ur email.  
Ok...let me get this straight, your math teacher is ALWAYS late for class, your gym teacher has bushy eyebrows and wears a green jumpsuit AND thought that if a student got injured it was because of working too much?! WAH! LMAO! I would LOVE to go there! Math teacher being late, I could get my homework done in the time he's not there! Gym teasher, I could just go to sleep and still pass! I would seriously LOVE to go there! So...That Naruto kid hasn't changed since you last saw him huh? Wow...Not much to say about him...oh. And how's Itachi? Tell him I said "Hi perverted asshole" lol.

Love, Jessica.

That's right! The first time Itachi met Jessica he looked down her shirt and then she gave him a bloody nose! HAH. That was before I told him she was my girlfriend! Itachi will never learn. Jessica doesn't realy know the ups and downs of having teachers like Kakashi and Gai. I guess that's only because I forgot to tell her that Sakura punched me. Jessica still didn't anwser my question on why a girl would be so catous around people. Maybe she's still trying to figure out how to explain it. I got a blue shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. I took all my clithes to the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower. Dad was kind enough to let us have some extra hot water vefore he had to leave for the police station. Dad was nice...I'm not gonna be nice and use it all up. I wonder what makes Itachi's face blow up? Maybe interaction with cold liquids? I'm gonna have fun. The warm water started cooling down a bit and I couldn't make it any hotter. I turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. I wonder how Naruto's detention was yesterday? His hands must be sore from writing the whole lesson and washing the boards.

I took a small walk around the house. It was bigger than our home in America. We lived in a townhouse there. Itachi and I had a big room but we put tape down the middle of the room and painted our sides differnt colors. Itachi's was black and bllue...kinda the color his face looks like now. Mine was painted with a dark shade of blue. I got myself some breakfast. The clock read 6:ooA.M now. Itachi should be getting up around now...wait until he sees the little surprise I left him. I smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

There we go. The first sign that I had used up all hot water.

"Careful up there Itachi! You don't want your whole body turning blue right? Or is it a blackish purple today?" I joked.

Itachi came running downstairs. I nearly fell over laughing. His face was so bloated I couldn't see his eyes! I wonder if he could see anything?

"I'm sorry Itachi. Did I accidently use up the only batch of hot water dad left us? Oops."

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME SAUKE!"

Itachi charged at me. I jumped on the table,stepped on his head and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me. I herd him scream in pain. I herd Kin's voice outside my window.

"This is the fifth time this quarter you've gotten in trouble Naruto. What will mom and dad say when they find out?"

"The only way they could find out is if you tell them!" Naruto's voice answered.

I ran to my window to call out to them.

"Hey Naruto, Kin. I need a little help in here!"

"What is it?" Kin asked.

"Itachi's face looks like a bowling ball and I'm trapped in my room trying to avoid him beating the living crap out of me. So is it ok if I could just get some help up here!"

"Kin...it sounds like stage five came a bit too early..." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Stage five..." Kin started, "It's the fifth way Itachi's face looks after I smacked him. Stages come by quicker when the face is exposed to cold liquid. I'm guessing he took a cold shower today right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...if he keeps taking cold showers his face will stay like that!"

"Good! He deserves it!" I laughed.

"You said you wanted help. With what?" Naruto asked.

"Would it be better if I climb out this window and head on to school to eat breakfast? Cuz if I don't Itachi is gonna get his hands around my neck..."

"Sure. Come on." Naruto said.

I grabbed my backpack that was hanging on the wall. I threw it out the window. I quietly climbed out the window and Naruto and I headed to school. Gaara was leaning against the wall. I wished that we hadn't passed paths. Gaara got up and started walking towards us.

"New kid."...I got a bad feeling about this.

"What?"

"I don't want to catch you hanging around my girl today." Gaara grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me up so we saw eye to eye, "Understand?!" He said menacingly.

"Y-yeah." Gaara threw me down. I really gotta watch it today. one wrong move and Gaara could consider me his new punching bag.

"Don't let him bother you Sasuke. He does that to anyone that even said 'Hi' to Sakura." Naruto said as I got up.

"Does he put a threat note in everyone's locker?"

"...well...no but..." Naruto got quiet. That's what I thought. I'm accidently getting Sakura to like me more. How do I stop this?

I herd a Tenten's voice from around the corner.

"You saw the way they look at eachother! They so love eachother!"

"She wouldn't love anyone she just met! And she has a boyfriend remember?!" That sounded like Ino.

"Yeah but don't you think it's strange that Sakura smiled when he talks to her, and that she goes easy on him!"

"What do you mean easy?"

"Gaara tried to beat him up in P.E. yesterday when I told him that they were talking to eachother and I thought she nearly smiled. Sakura came and told him not to and he didn't!"

"Yeah but then she punched him!" Yeah...my eye still hurts.

"I know but then during fourth period, they were talking again and Sakura was actually smiling! Gaara put a threat note in Sasuke's locker and Sakura convinced him not to hurt Sasuke! I herd the whole thing!"

"Maybe Sakura doesn't want to beat up the new kid. His dad IS a cop ya know."

"I don't give a damn if his dad was the president!" Sakura walked up behind the girls. Did they notice Naruto and I were there? Probably not. They probably thought we couldn't hear them.

Naruto and I went inside the school. I felt like someone was looking at me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sakura staring. I looked forward and walked to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I herd the school doors close. I turned around to see who it was. It was Sasuke and Naruto. I can't stop staring at Sasuke...what's wrong with me?! Sasuke turned his head and saw me. What do I do? Look away? Walk up to him?! GOD WHY DO I SUDDENLY LIKE HIM?!!!! He turned away from me and looks like he's walking to the cafeteria. Maybe he's gonna eat some breakfast. I saw Gaara come outside. Was he already here? Gaara was walking up to me.

"Did ya see the new kid anywhere?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"I gotta talk to that kid." Talk? Or beat up?

"I saw him! He went inside just a few seconds ago!" Tenten yelled out.

God...this is what happens when you become friends with Tenten, the gossip girl. She sees everything, hears everything, knows what gets on people's nerves and what would cause fights to break out. She helped me a lot with my current reputation. I'm glad too. She told me who was tryin to dance close to Gaara, she told me the guys that wanted to cop a feel on me...when I hear that, I go straight to Gaara and we both get the chance to beat the living shit out of the guy. That is always fun. Gaara went inside the school. He doesn't say hi anymore. I don't care. It's not like I ever say hi back. I followed Gaara in the school. If he was gonna beath the living shit out of Sasuke I wanted to know why. We were in the cafeteria with Naruto. everything got quiet. I like the silence. Everyone knows when Gaara and me are coming and it's amusing.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"THEY'RE COMING!" Someone yelled. I remember that yell...Sakura and Gaara are coming in the cafeteria. Some kids ran up on the stage and hid behind the curtains, Some hid under the tables. Some were walking out the other doors and peeking in through the window. Most just calmed down and stayed quiet. Sakura was behind Gaara. He was looking right at me. What did I do now?! Gaara came up to me. Naruto sank down under the table. Gaara threw my tray onto the floor. Everything was still quiet. I stood up so we saw eye to eye.

"What's your problem?" I asked. Not really yelling...

"You!" Gaara swung a fist into my stomach. I had no clue he was cuz I didn't see his arm move. Everyone in the room was now hiding under a table trying to avoid the fight.

"Gaara stop it!" Was that Sakura?...I looked up. It was Tsunade...thank god! "Come to my office now! We're calling your parents about this."

Naruto helped me up. Sakura didn't say anything. She walked up to me.

"If he gets suspended, grounded, expelled, or worse...you're gonna get it from me!" WHAT THE HELL?! Gaara was the one that punched me for no reason and she's still trying to defend him?! GOD! Naruto helped me up. Sakura was walking out of the cafeteria.

--8:00 A.M.--

It was time for the first period today. I had Math. Everyone was waiting in the classroom for Kakashi again. Is he always late? I looked over at Sakura. She was sitting next to Gaara. I guess he didn't get in that much trouble then...lucky me. Kakashi finally came inside.

"Sorry I'm late class I was uh...driving here and uh there was an accident in the middle of the road and-

"LIAR!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Naruto. As an addition to your punishment from yesterday, you have to write down everything I teach on the bored to day!"

"WHAT!!!!" Naruto yelled...ow...right in my ear...

"You herd me!" Kakashi gave Naruto the chalk.

While Kakashi was teaching the class someone gave me a note. I opened it. It was definetly from Gaara.

_I might leave you alone...if you let me have Sakura to myself all free period. I need to talk to her and I don't want you near her!_

What did he want to tell her? Was he gonna dump her?! If that happens she'll kill me literally!

Class had ended and it was time for the second period of the day: Social Studies.

I went into the classroom. A man with black hair approached me. I guess this guy is the teacher.

"Hello. I'm Asuma, your social studies teacher for the year. I'm sure you'll be a good student Uchiha Sasuke." Yep...he is definatly the teacher.

I sat down in the seat farthest away from Sakura, and closer to Naruto. Gaara wasn't in my social studies class.

"Students take out last night's homework." Asuma said. Naruto looked worried. I smirked and whisperred to him.

"Did you forget to do your homework? Or just to bring it?"

"I had it! I did!!"

"Naruto. Do you have your homework today or not?" Asuma said. He smells wierd...does this guy smoke?!

"I did the work! I brought it to school! Someone must've stole it!"

"Naruto, it is your homework, you must be more responsible, and this is the third time this quater. You get an after school detention." I was about to crack up. He gets in trouble every day!

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DID MY HOMEWORK! SOMEONE MUST'VE STOLE IT!"

"Naruto sit down. Be quiet and behave or I'll give you a referral to the office."

Wow...First Kakashi now Asume...I wonder if he gets in trouble in Science.

"Students, did you know that our ancestors were these ninjas and that you are named after them?" Asuma said, "It's true. These ninjas would be given missions by the leader of the village. There were wars but not only weapons would be used, they would use skills called ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Most ninjas lived in a clan. I am going to put you guys into partners so you could do some research on your ancestors to find out what kind of ninja your ancestor was and to find out how their life style was. I want an essay explaining everything about your ancestor. Here's the rubric. This project is due by the end of the year. Don't take this as a ticket to slack off. Studying about your ninja ancestors is harder than you think. Now. With a new addition to the class, I can now put each with one person. No more three person groups."

I beg of you...don't put me with Sakura!

"Naruto and Hinata."

Hinata blushed. Naruto was excited. Oh yeah...didn't Naruto tell me he liked her? I guess he still likes her and looks like she likes him back.

"Shino and Kiba."

"Shikamaru and Ino."

"Neji and Lee."

"And the last one, Sasuke and Sakura." I felt like banging my head against the desk. WHY?!!!! Gaara would KILL ME!

The class ended and I was headed for Science. Gaara was just coming out of that class. I herd him whisper to Naruto, "Hey. Did you 'forget' your homework today?" He smirked and held up Naruto's social studies homework. Naruto stood with his mouth open.

I walked into the science class. A very beautiful black haired women was sitting down behind the computer checking paper. I guess she's the science teacher Naruto told me Kakashi always tried flirting with. She turned her head and saw me. She approached me and I knew exactly what I was gonna hear.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Kurenai. Your science teacher for this year. It's nice to meet you." she said to me. She has a nice voice. I once again sat down in the seat next to Naruto. Kakashi walked into the room. Was he here to flirt with her?!

"Sooo ummm Kurenai...you look...nice today..." Wow...this guy sucks at flirting...

"If I told you this morning my answer won't change: I'm not going out on a date with you even if you begged like a dog." Ouch. That had to hurt...The late bell rang and Kakahsi still wasn't leaving the room...dammit doesn't this guy know when to quit?!

"Kakashi go to your class now. I have to introduce a whole new unit to the students." Kurenai said.

"How about just lunch?"

"Kakashi leave!"

"But-

"NOW!" I herd people laughing softly as Kakashi left the rooim with his head down. I kinda laughed a bit. My eye caught a glimpse of Sakura. She was the only one in the room laughing.

"Sometimes he's not flirting with her. Sometimes he's reading this pervy book!" Naruto whisperred to me.

Kurenai introduced the unit. We were gonna learn about astronomy. Stars, sun, moon whatever.

The bell rang and it was time for free period. I guess this is when the students get to buy lunches and crap and hang out for the rest of the school day. I walked by Sakura to talk about what we were gonna do about the project.

"Sakura...where do you wanna go and do research for our project?"

"Sasuke don't talk to me."

"Sakura we have to do this as a team no matter how much we hate it!"

"Sasuke listen...Gaara threatens to beat the living shit out of you if we're seen together! He doesn't give a fuck if it's for our damn homework!...If it's alright...could I go to your place to study?...it's noisy at my place..."

"Not a problem..."

"Meet me outside one hour after school ends...I don;t want any one knowing about this!"

"Sure thing" ...What did I just do?...Did I just...make a date with Sakura?...or did I...am I falling into a trap?...

I went to the libary after I ate. I went on the internet and looked up my family tree. Wow...So Itachi and I are named after our ninja ancesters! And we look the same! Cool! I looked up my ninja data. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_Sasuke Uchiha abandoned Konoha to join Orochimaru, one of the three legendary senin, so he could gain power to kill his older brother Itachi for destroying the whole Uchiha clan. Sasuke's friends, Naruto Uzamaki and_

WHAT?! NO! HOW COUYLD SHE BE?!

_Naruto uzamaki and Sakura Haruno, went on several missions to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Sasuke has been gone several years and was later on killed Orochimaru for attempting to take over his body. Sasuke then went back to the village with Naruto and Sakura. Itachi has not yet been killed but Sasuke trained everyday and night to succeed in killing his brother. Sakura Haruno, a teammate of Sasuke's, always aided him in training._

So...while Sakura now hates me, her ancestor was my ancestor's friend?...are there any journals he wrote? I checked around the web trying to see if I could find anything hand written from my ancestor. I thought it was cool. My ancestor atracted most of the girls, he was the strongest ninja at school, and he even had a huge reputation! That's awsome...I wonder what Sakura's ancestor was like?

I herd someone come in the libary. I didn't care who it was. I was gonna keep reading. I took notes on everything I read.

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Gaara it was an assignment! I to work with him!"

"Sakura I don't give a fuck! I don't want you hanging out with him at all!" Gaara yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Gaara! If I get another bad grade, then my parents would make sure I can't hang around YOU ever again!"

Gaara got silent. I turned around and was heading to the libary. I wanted to learn about my ancestor...did she go through the things I go through? Did she go out with a ninja named Gaara and eventually marry him?...I needed to know.

I walked into the school libary. I saw Sasuke sitting behind one of the computers. He was probablye researching about his ancestor. I sat down at a computer that was across from him. I guess he still didn't notice I was here. I logged on the computer and searched my family tree. Oh my god. I really am named after my ninja ancestor...and SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!!!!!! That, pink hair, green eyes, little smile! That is what I totally look like! I read some of these journals written by her.

_The chuunin exams are really scary this year. Gaara is back and I pray that I won't get killed by him. I have to become a chuunin. Naruto is gone training with master Jaraiya, and Sasuke has betrayed Konoha and went to Orochimaru...why did he leave me? Sasuke-kun...please come back...I have always loved Sasuke and I fell like I still do. If I could ever see him again...I would beg for him to come back._

My ancestor loved Sasuke?!!!!! HOLY CRAP! Does this mean I'll end up dating Sasuke?!!! NO! I won't! I control my own destiny! Just because my ancestor loved Sasuke's ancestor doesn't mean I'll actually love Sasuke! I herd the schoolbell ring. I saw Sasuke get up and leave the libary. He still didn't see me. Good. I left the libary about five minutes later.

* * *

**well everyone that's the end of that chapter! If ya guys want these up faster then I suggest you keep giving me more support! I don't think I have enough support from you guys to get these up faster! The more reviews the better!**


	4. Chapter 4: Studying

**Finally finished the chapter. I have been busy and been getting distracted a lot. I hope you guys like this!**

**Love from a Nightmare**

Chapter 4: Studying

**(Sakura's POV)**

--At home--

I opened my house door. Dad was sitting in the living room surrounded by beer bottles. He was asleep with one bottle in his hand. I went up stairs to my room I am an only child. My mom died when I was young. I've lived with my dad all my life after her death...but I don't like it. He's an achoholic. He gets drunk and I always have to block my door before I go to sleep...

If I could I would run away. He sent me to this horrible place in the Summer...I'm glad I escaped...he was drunk when he sent me...that place...was living hell! When I got out of that hell, I realised that I needed to toughen up! I got rid of anything and everything that made me look happy and cute and kind, and nice! I started wearing black multipocketed pants with chains hanging down them. I never helped anyone out, I never said I was happy. I guess that's what got me into dating Gaara...no...we were already dating...He was already tough. He liked me cuz I was the prettiest girl in school. Now that I had changed, I felt we are closer than before...

I checked my clock. I had to meet Sasuke at school in thirty minutes...I guess I'll just sit here and rest a bit.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I got home and Itachi was soaking his face in a bowl of ice. Didn't Kin say it grows when exposed to cold liquid? heh...I wonder what it will look like...I thought it would be cool to tell Itachi about what I found out about our ancestor.

"Hey Itachi guess what!"

"What?"

"I learned about our ancestors in social studies. We're named after ninjas."

"I bet mine was hot, got all the girls, and was the strongest in his class!"

"No that was me. Your's destroyed our whole clan and mine lived his whole life trying to kill you!"

I saw his jaw drop. I was surprised too! I left my bag in the kitchen.

"Itachi, I um...need you to kinda go into another room later."

"Why?"

"I'm bringing a person I need to do homework with and she doesn't like guys that look down her shirt."

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"No. Just a girl I have to work with...she's the school bully..."

He laughed."You have to work with the bully?! DUDE! You'll be doing all the work!"

"I have to go pick her up. I don't want you near her...if you know what's best for you you'll listen to me this time!"

I left the house and went to get Sakura. I arrived at the school but Sakura wasn't anywhere to be found. Was it a trap?

I saw her come running up the path.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it." I said.

"Shut up and let's go."

I led her to my house. When we came inside the first thing that happened was that Itachi came and stared at her up and down. Dammit...his face went back to normal...

**(Sakura's POV)**

Sasuke opened the door. His house was clean. No smell of alchohol anywhere. I took my shoes off. A guy that looked a little like Sasuke came down stairs. He started moving his eyes up and down. I know what he's doing and I don't like it! I walked up to him and gave him a black eye and bloody nose!

"DON'T EVER STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him.

"I told you Itachi, you should've listened when I told you to not be here!" Sasuke said.

Itachi...that was his name right? Well...Itachi's face started bloating up and turned purple. What was going on!

"NO! It took me forever to get my face to look normal again!"

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous!

I stopped quickly though.

"You got a computer?" I asked. We had to work on the project.

"Yeah it's in my room."

"Ok. Show me where it is."

"No problem. We'll use Itachi's computer too."

"Alright..."

Sasuke led me to this room. I'm not sure if it's his or Itachi's. Sasuke went in and grabbed a laptop that was sitting on the bed. He walked out and took me to this other room down the hall. It was a big room. It was painted a dark blue color.

"Here's my room."

"I saw you in the libary today. Were you getting a head start?"

"Yeah...I foun out a lot about my ancestor."

"So did I."

"Let me just check my email and I'll get started on my part."

"Ok..." I opened the laptop he gave me, and started doing research about my ancestor.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I checked my email really quickly. Jessica answered back. I saved the email after reading it. She said that Sakura could've changed bacause she was either sexually abused, or nearly raped, or to impres a guy she liked...it could've been Gaara. She probably wanted to toughen up to impress him...wait a second...Gaara said something about Sakura not smiling for no reason anymore...was he already dating her before the Summer?...

Thirty minutes went by and I herd my dad close the front door.

"Sasuke, Itachi? You guys here?" I herd him yell.

"I'm up here dad!" I shouted down stairs. I herd him coming upstairs. I just pretended he wasn't here.

"What did you find out?" Sakura asked.

"My ancestor went to the evil side for power to kill his brother. I can't find any journals written by him. How about you?"

"My ancestor had this crush on this guy that betrayed the village. She trained to become a medic ninja after her crush left. She was under the teachings of Tsunade, the fifth hokage of Konoha."

"Hokage?"

"It's the leader of the village. The Hokage was the strongest ninja in Konoha."

"Did you find any journals written by her?"

My dad opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Same..." They shook hands.

"Would you like something to eat Sakura?" My dad offered.

"Yes..."

"Food's going to be ready in a few minutes...oh and Sasuke."

"Yeah dad?"

"How's Itachi's face?"

"Bloated up bigger than usual! Sakura gave him a black eye and now his face is bigger than before!"

"Sakura punched him?"

"It was defence. I told Itachi to not be around her...he got close, looked down her shirt, and she didn't like it..."

"Uhhh...ok...I'll go cook dinner."

"Bye dad." My dad closed the door.

"I herd your dad was a cop." Sakura said.

"Yeah. So?"

"What kind of crimes does he investigate?..."

"Human traficing."

**(Sakura's POV)**

"What?"

"It's this crime when guys take young girls and force them to have sex with older guys that pay money. Some of them are forced to be strippers. A lot of girls can get traded off to other countries too. It's a real big problem in this world."

"I know..." It's really scary...now those sickoes started this teengage strip club?! I hope I don't get taken into those...

"Hey Sasuke..." I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked at me with his lovely onyx eyes. His dreamy raven hair made him look so hot and his-WOAH! WHAT AM I DOING?!!! I can't admire him! I'm in love with Gaara!...right?...

"I um...I'm sorry...for Gaara's behavior...he's been acting differently than he use to since you came in..."

"It's alright Sakura."

"But look...I got a reputation to keep up so if you tell anyone that I apologized, then I'm gonna send ya to the hospital got it?!" I raised a fist towards his face.

"Alright! Alright!" He pushed my fist away...I guess pretty boy here doesn't want his face bloating up like his brothers...was that even me that did that?!

"C'mon, Let's go get some food."

"Ok..."

We went downstairs to eat. Itachi's face still looked bloated! Wow...I wonder what happens if I punched Naruto...I smiled evily but hid it before anyone saw.

We had chicken for dinner. It tasted great. Itachi hardly ate anything. I bet his face sored too much for him to.

"What did you learn in school today Sasuke?" His father asked.

"In Social studies, Sakura and I got partnered up to do research on our ninja ancestors."

"Then I could tell you a lot about your uncle Sasuke Uchiha."

"Asuma said we were named after them. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes that's true. We only named our childeren of their ancestors because they look like them."

"That's cool..." Itachi said.

"You don't need to live like your ancestors. You control your own destiny."

"So...if Itachi controls his own destiny, is his face gonna explode after staring down every girls' shirt?!" Sasuke joked. That made me laugh. Itachi got up and started chasing Sasuke around the kitchen.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I couldnn't help but laugh. This is too funny!

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sakura couldn't stop laughing. She has a cute laugh...but that doesn't mean I like her...I compliment a lot of girls...Jessica didn't mind...she said it was great to be honest...

"Sasuke Itachi stop right now or I'll put the cuffs on both of ya!" UH-OH! Itachi and I ran back to our seats...I never really thought dad woud use his job against us...

"So..uh...Sakura...Let's go back and study."

"Ok. Thanks for the dinner Uchiha-san"

"You're welcome Sakura" My dad answered. Who knew she had manners?

We got to my room and started getting more information on our ancestors. Sakura and decided to switch ancestors to see if we could find more imformation on our other ancestor. I found this one journal from Sakura's aunt a few years after my uncle left Konoha.

_Naruto, Sai, and I finally found Orochimaru's lair. It was bigger than the blueprints implied. Naruto and I searched every room for any sign of Sasuke. There was a huge explosion. Sai and I found the area that was destroyed. Naruto eventually caught up. _

_"It's been a while Sakura." I remember that voice. I turned my head. It was Sasuke! He wasn't going to come back with us. Sasuke got closer to Naruto and took out his sword. He said he was gonna finish what he should've finished years ago. Sasuke...why?! No matter how much I told him I loved him those years ago, he still left and now he is going to kill one of his best friends! Why Sasuke-kun? WHY?!_

Sakura's aunt had a crush on my uncle?! Wow...but my dad said we can control our own destiny. Sakura's aunt obviously married someone else...I didn't want to waste time looking for her uncle.

"Sasuke, is there ANY journals written by your uncle?!" I could tell he's having as much trouble as I am.

"I don't know. The only thing I found was that he betrayed Konoha...maybe that's why he never had a journal."

"My aunt tried stopping your uncle...she even told him her true feelings for him. Geez that's so silly. If someone I cared about was leaving, I'd beat the living shit out of him til he said he was gonna stay!"

"That's you. Your aunt told how she felt."

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you kinda...tell people were not-"

"Getting along like friends?" I finished her sentence.

"Yeah...Gaara is already as pissed as it is. Me spending time with you like a friend would get him so mad that he'd probably kill you!"

"I understand..." Everything got quiet again. I broke the silence, "Sakura, are you comfortable around Gaara?"

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, you never want him getting close, or putting his arms around your waist."

"Well...ok ok...maybe I don't like that...sometimes I get worried he might try to touch me..or grope me...he gets so close it's like he's trying to cop a feel..."

"He could get sent to jail for that."

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Woah really?!" He should know...his dad's a cop. He proably herd a lot about the law...

"Yeah. It's sexual abuse."

"Woah..."

"But he'd only get arrested if he succeeded."

"So could you tell me when it looks like he's gonna succeed?...I don't want my boyfriend to go to jail...it's bad for my rep ya know?"

He nodded. I remembered the email I sent him.

"Did ya get my email?"

"You emailed me?"

"Yeah...I gotta email all the new kids."

"What did it say?"

"It just talked about the things in school ya needed to know. Tenten's the gossip girl og the school. She knows what everyone says, what happens in every class, and everything that goes on at school."

"That explains what she was telling Gaara yesterday." He must be referring to the Japenese class inceident...

"Yeah. Ino is a friend of mine. She knows everything about a new student. She knows the birth place, email, phone nmber, everything."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Kinda...but it helps me a lot...Hinata is the nurse's assistant. She goes to the nurse's office during class. The teachers have a camera that record the whole class session for her when she's taking Shizune's place."

"I wondered why she was there..."

"When?"

"After you gave me the black eye..."

"Oh...well I was pissed...you got gossip girl thinking I might want to cheat on My Gaara!"

"Why don't you feel comfortable around Gaara? He's your boyfriend. Shouldn't you WANT him to kiss you or anything?"

What's with all the questions?!

"We were dating since last year...I did love him to kiss me and put his arm around me but my dad sent me to this place in the summer...my mom died when I was young so she couldn't stop him...it was a hell house...I wrote down everything that happened that summer in my Japenese journal...I carry it around so I can make sure NO ONE looks at it..."

"Wow...that place must've been filled with pervs."

"You could say that..."

We worked for a couple more hours. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I tried calling your house but I get the busy tone..." it was Gaara!

"I'm uhh...I'm at home...my dad is using the phone right now..." I have never lied to him before...well there's a first time for everything.

"Oh...Sakura...I'm uh..sorry I yelled at you earlier..." Awww he's apologizing to me. That's also a first. Awwww.

"Don't let that happen again Gaara. I told you I was forced to work with him Asuma wouldn't let me switch partners..."

"Alright...I don't like that new kid..." I could tell...

"I don't like him either...with his dad being a cop for all we know he could be squealing on us."

"If he does I'm gonna make sure he can't move a single cell in his body" Was that possible? COOL! "Sakura-chan, don't go to that kid's house!"

"Why would I Gaara?" God what happens when he finds out...wait...he won't find out and I'll make sure of it!

"Bye Sakura."

"Bye Gaara." I hung up. Awww that's so sweet...it makes me sick. He's a bully not a nice guy...but I was a nice girl...that's the past.

"I didn't know you were a liar." Sasuke smirked.

"If he knew I was at your house he'd kill you."

"You mean he'd kill _you_"

"No. YOU!"

**(Sasuke's POV)**

We worked for another 30 minutes and was finally done with the whole project. Sakura and I went over everything to make sure it was good enough. We looked over therubric Asuma gave us to make sure we had everything.

"We still need to expand the essays a bit." Sakura pointed out, "it says we also need pictures of our ancestors and us."

"But from what age?"

"I don't know...I'll ask Asuma before I go to lunch."

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Ok."

"Let's go to the libary tomorrow during the lunch period."

"Yeah. We'll pack lunches so we can leave earlier."

"No, we could go in with our lunches. Do American school's not let you eat in the libary?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...Japnese schools are different. Eating in the libary gives you more time to study."

"Makes sence."

"But Sasuke...could you go in after me?"

"Yeah..." I don't want Gaara thinking we actually planned this...wait what if Sasuke goes in first?!...no...grrr this is giving me a headache!

I picked up my backpack, "Remember Sasuke,"

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"If ANYONE hears about these study things, You're the one that's gonna pay!" she really scares me with that. One moment, she's nice, the next, she's back to her bullying ways... Sakura left my house. I glanced at the clcok, it was 8:00 wow we worked a long time on this project...most of time it was searching for any hand written journals from my uncle...I guess he wasn't much of a writer...

"Did that creepy bitch leave?" Itachi walked in from his room. Sakura had just walked back in to get the book I saw earlier. This is gonna be fun to watch.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I walked up to Itachi.

"Ya see this?!" I placed my fist right in front of him. It was hard cuz I'm not really sure he can see my fist behind his bloated purple cheeks, "This, is gonna punch ya so hard in your face, that your tounge, will touch the inside of your ass!"

"SORRY! I'M SORRY! Don't hurt me..." He cried...wow this is a lot mote fun...beating up a college student...I have to tell Gaara about this! No...then he'll ask how I met Sasuke's bro...and he'll get suspicious and figure out I lied to him...ow my head hurts again...

I picked up my book from the table by the door and left. I checked my watch. 8:02. We did a lot...

I got home and dropped my bag on the floor.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"I turned around. It was my dad. Oh god no he's drunk again! "I SAID ANSWER ME SAKURA!"

"I was o-o-out studying with my social studies p-p-partner!" He scares me when he's drunk...he tries getting his arms on me...it's really scary to me...

"LIAR!"

"Dad I'm not ly-" He was coming up to strike me with his beer bottle. He threw it at me. I ducked luckily dodging it. I ran up to my room to escape him. I closed and locked my door. I placed my table infront of it. I hate it when he drinks...I don't want to report him to the cops...they'll take me away and I'll never be able to see Gaara again...and I also will be seperated from my friends...and...NO NO NO! I will not tricl myself into saying his god damn name! I craweled onto my bed and went to sleep.

--the next day in math--

Kakashi was late again as usual...when will that guy learn that Kurenai loves Asuma?...I think she does...I'll check with Tenten on that later. Naruto was writing on the board as everything Kakashi explained. Kakashi's ancestor was also pretty strict. I remember reading that he was my aunt's sensei. That was cool...but he's still a pervert...

Gaara was still attempting to put his arm aroud me and kiss me lightly. I kept pushing him away. I don't like this...

the whole day went by normally. When it came for lunch, I went down to Auma's room to ask him about the project.

"Asuma."

"Yes Sakura?" Asuma was behind his desk looking at some papers.

"Sasuke and I were looking over the rubric yesterday and we wanted to know what age do our ancestors have to be in the pictures we find?"

"I know I wasn't very clear on that. It would be great to get a picture from age 8, 12 or 13, and 16."

"Ok...and um..Sasuke and I are having problems finding written journals from his ancestor..."

"Oh right...his ancestor never wrote any journals. I will excuse that part of the rubric for you two. If you and Sasuke write a great essay I'll give you the credit for the missing part."

"Thank you Asuma."

I went out of his room. I walked down the hall. Gaara came from behind the corner.

"Sakura..." he looked very seriously at me.

Oh god I know that look in his eye.

"H-hey Gaara-kun."

"When did you go with Sasuke to work on that project?"

"What?! I wasn't working on it with him!"

"Don't lie to me Sakura! I herd you!" Oh crap...what do I say what do I say?!!!

"Ok...I...did invite him to my place to work on it..."

"Where in your house?" He wasn't letting me get past.

"In my dining room!"

"LIAR!"

"Gaara-kun..."

"Sakura..." he turned his face to the floor, "I want the truth. Where were you really yesterday?"

"Gaara...please don't get mad...I went...No I can't." I tried going past him but he still blocked my way.

"Sakura tell me!"

"Don't beat the livng crap out of him...it was my idea in the first place...I went over to..."Was I really gonna say it?! I know Gaara would get mad.

"You went where?"

"I wanted to meet him after school to go to the libary and work on it...but my dad didn't let me leave...Sasuke and I had to work over the phone..."

"Oh...that's it?"

"Yeah..." Wow that was close. He turned around and was going to the lunch room. I took a detour through the Freshmen hallway. It's a short cut to the libary. I got there. Sasuke was already on the computer.

"What took ya?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara. He wanted to know where I really was..."

"What you tell him?"

"We had to do the project over the phone."

"Do you think he bought it?"

"Don't know."

"Didyou ask about the pictures?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. He said pictures from 8, 12 or 13, and 16."

"Ok." Sasuke and I ate and worked on the project...the whole time I feel like we're being watched.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I looked up from the project for a second. I saw Gaara sitting behind one of the computers. Crap he must've figured out Sakura and I planned to work here. How long has he been there? He's keeping his eyes on my. Making sure I don't do anything that gives him the thought that I might try getting Sakura to date me.

"Hello? Sasuke you awake?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? What?"

"Quit day dreamin and be useful and extend the essay."

"But you said-"

"NOW!" She held her fist close to me. does she know Gaara is watching?!

"Alright." God she gets so annoying with her bully persuasion...

I looked down at our essay. There wasn't anything I needed to add. She had already finished it. She does know Gaara is watching us. I took my pencil and moved it from side to side making it look like I was writing something. I would sometimes make it look like I was erasing something too. The bell rang and it was time to get to Art class...oh god another class where I have to stay next to Sakura and be witched by her murderous boyfriend.

"You take the project. If you lose it, I'll break your leg got it?"

"Whatever..."

"What was that?!" She grabbed the colar of my shirt and pulled me up to her.

"I got it! Got it..."

"Good" she dropped me. I saw her walk out of the libary. Gaara came from behind the computer and walked up to me...oh god...

"Uchiha."

"What?"

"Today I'll let it slide since you didn't try flirting...but tomorrow...I want to have lunch with her so no more work on this project with her during lunch periods. Goti t?!"

"Ok..." He wants time alone with her...hmmm...could just mean rape, or talk...Gaara talking calmly? pfft when world suffering ends...I'll keep an eye on him...Sakura wants to make sure he doesn't succeed in commiting sexual harrassment and get thrown in jail...I understand...dad said they'd only go to jail if successful. if they're stopped, they can't get in trouble. I walked out of the libary and went to art class.

"Today you guys will sketch and paint. In front of you is a bowl of fruit. The traditional painting of a bowl of fruit. Try to get the lighting correct. You are being graded on this."

I started with gray colors to get the lighting, then when I finished the painting in grey, I added the colors. Sakura wasn't looking at me. That's good. I don't have to worry about Gaara. Class was over and I was walking up to my locker. Naruto and his friends caught up to me.

"Where were you at lunch dude?" Kiba asked me.

"I was working on the project."

"What did you find out about your ancestor?" Naruto asked.

"Not much...he was the strongest ninja in his class and was on the same team as your ancestor."

"I read that my ancestor had this demon trapped inside him.

"Mine had this curse mark that turned him into a demon thing."

"Your's sounds cool..."

I opened my locker. No note fell out of it. I guess that meant Gaara wasn't gonna kill me.

"My ancestor was the strongest in his clan." Neji said as we walked through the halls.

"Mine was strategetic."

"I wonder what kind of ninja Tenten's ancestor was like..." Kiba said.

"My ancestor had a crush on her!" Neji exclaimed.

"My ancestor had a crush on Sakura but then ended up changing to Hinata's ancestor!"

"Cool..." Kiba said.

Neji kinda glared at Naruto.

When I got home I went straight to my computer. I didn't care what Itachi's face looked like at the moment. When my dad got home, Itachiwanted to eat in his room...maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a peak at his face. When I got to his room with his food, I nearly fell over laughing. His face was not bloated anymore but it was covered in hair...what the hell happened?!

After I was done nearly laughing at the new sasquash in the family, I wanted to talk to dad about this human trafficing thing.

* * *

**Yeah I'm done. The next chapter should bring up the main plot. Get your tissue boxes and get ready for a really sad story about our cruel world.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's Summer Nightmare

**Love from a Nightmare**

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Summer Nightmare Repeats**

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I went downstairs to ask my dad some questions about human trafficing.

"Why are you so interested in this subject son?" my dad asked me

"I thought it would be good to know for future reference."

"Ok son...ask any question." Easier than I thought.

"How do these guys get the teens?"

"They have many methods. One way is that they try getting the teens alone and then they tie them up and throw them in a car. Another is that if the teen is alone they take him or her by surprise. Also, if someone takes them to one of these sick people they can get payed in exchange for the teen."

"How do they get the teenagers out of their country?"

"They would take the girls, put them in these huge shipping boxes and have them placed on a boat and transported without anyone knowing."

This is starting to get really scary. This world is sick.

"Could you tell me about the brothels?"

"Of course Sasuke. The kids in brothels sleep in different bunks. When a person comes to the brothel and wants to have sex with one they have to pay the manager. The price would vary depending on the kid."

"Does this only happen to teens?"

"No, some kids are 8 or even 7 years old."

"Woah."

"These people don't pay for health insurance so they can't help any of the kids that get a bad illness. If it's a cold or something they might heal the children. But if the childeren need help from a hospital, I don't know what they do with the child. One sad thing about this is that most girls try to commit suicide because they don't want to do this."

"How do they try?"

"Pills, kitchen knives, jumping off the brothel roof, anything that would get them killed. Some of the owners of the brothels would kill the girls that aren't doing a good job at bringing in their costomers or that hasn't had a night with anyone."

"Is there more?"

"Much more. The teenage stripclubs is what would get the owners to decide their best girl. They would judge the teen by the movements she does on the poles. We aren't sure if the girls just strip or if they have to strip and get touched or even more." **(Again I only added the stripclub part for this story. As far as I Know this teenage stripclub thing is NOT true)**

"Is there anything else they make the girls do?"

"Yeah. What they do to some girls is they would take the girls to this studio and film the girls sleeping with these guys just for the enjoyment of other people. Sometimes they would make the girls serve coffee in the brothel while they are wearing something that would get the guys to want to sleep with them." **(That last part I think is true cuz I remember seeing that in a movie that was about this subject)**

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Sometimes these guys would kill the girls if they try disobeying the brothel owners or if they dissapoint a customer."

"Would some costomers lie?"

"I am not sure. I believe many that would want to come back for the same girl won't"

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Sasuke."

I went upstairs to my room. The thought of having these crimes in the world is sickening. Teenage stripclubs, porn videos, and elementary school students being forced to do it too. This is just sick. I went to sleep and was ready for the next day at school.

--Social studies class--

Today Asuma wanted each group to come infront of the class to talk about what we discovered so far about our ancestors.

"And my ancestor learned how to control his demon and became leader of Konoha." Naruto finished.

"Great job Naruto. The final group is Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura and I got up from our desks and walked up to the class. We didn't have our essay but we didn't need it.

"My ancestor was under the teachings of a Konoha's fifth hokage. She was also a legendary senin. My aunt trained to become a medical ninja."

"Interesting Sakura. Anything about her three man team?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. She was paired up in a group with Naruto and Sasuke. She was great with chakra control and was the smartest in her ninja class."

"Very impressive Sakura. Now Sasuke, tell the class what you found out about your uncle."

"He graduated at the top of his class. His older brother Itachi killed his clan. He left Konoha to train with a legendary senin Orochimaru. Orochimaru was killed by my uncle after attempting to take over his body." I noticed a lot of students were interested in my ancestor.

"Amazing. Was there a reason he went to train with Orochimaru?" Asuma asked. He probably knows all about our ancestors.

"He wanted power to kill his brother."

"That's righr. Did he ever return to Konoha?"

"He did return after killing Orochimaru. He trained hard to be strong enough to kill his brother."

"Correct. Sasuke, Sakura good job." Sakura and I sat down without saying anything.

"Someone had asked me about the pictures. I need pictures of our ancestors from age 8, 12 or 13, and 15 or 16. Each picture of your ancestor you must have of yourself in the same age so we could make a comparison."

Everyone wrote down the homework assignment in there books and the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Asuma said. Sakura was the first out of the door. Naruto and I walked out of the room. Gaara passed us in the hall and whispered something to me.

"She's with me free period."

Sakura and I didn't really plan to work more on the project today. We had the pictures ready. We look exactly like our ancestors. My dad was right about that. I promised Sakura that I would keep an eye on Gaara while he was with her. There has to be a reason he wants to be with her today during free period.

Science class was normal. Kakashi came in trying to flirt with Kurenai. He's never gonna win her. Asuma has a better chance than Kakashi. The bell rang and the students were leaving the room. Naruto and his friends caught up with me in the hall. I saw Sakura at her locker. She was putting away all her books except her Japenese journal.

"How far are you on the project Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata and I are still writing the essay."

"Sakura and I are already finished." I said.

"Lucky..." Shikamaru said.

"Are you still working on it?" Neji smirked. Shikamaru remained quiet.

"You're so lazy. You'll probably have it done after the due date." Naruto said.

"Was that suppose to be funny?" Neji scoffed.

"Shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

Naruto got quiet. We all walked past Sakura. She didn't move.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Sasuke...I hope you remember what I told you. His friends walked past me. I already had my Japenese joiurnal in my hands. I didn't want to start walking infront of them because one of them excluding Sasuke could've looked at my ass. That really makes me nervous. When they went behind the corner I closed my locker and started walking. I got to the lunch room. Ino, Tenten, and Gaara were sitting at our usual table near the Cherry Blossom Tree Outside. Ino must've already got me my lunch. I sat down between Ino and Gaara.

"So, how much of the Social Studies project you get done?" Ino asked me. Everyone is talking about the project.

"Sasuke and I finished."

"Wow already? It's only been two days!"

"We did a lot of work to get it done quickly. I didn't want to be close to him! One more day working on the project and the next day of school he would have a bandages around his head."

Ino laughed. I saw from the corner of my eye that Gaara was staring at me.

"What is it Gaara?" I turned to him.

"Huh...oh...nothing..." He looked back to his food. What's wrong with him?

**(Sasuke's POV) (get ready everyone, here is where the real story starts!)**

I got my lunch and we found a table. Luckily it was close enough for me to see Sakura and Gaara. Gaara kept looking at Sakura. Sakura was talking wtih Ino. Gaara's hand was moving closer to Sakura. It was getting close to her chest. Holy crap he's gonna cop a feel. Sakura turn around. It was getting closer. If I don't tell, he'll succeed and Sakura will beat the living crap out of me. How could I tell her?...His hand was getting closer and was ready to touch.

"SAKURA!" I shouted. I wasn't in control. It was like a self reflex.

Sakura turned her head to where I was sitting. Her eye saw Gaara's hand near her breast.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Sasuke called my name. I turned to him. Gaara's hand was infront of me chest! WHAT THE HELL?! I stood up from the table. Gaara stood up and grabbed my arm. I turned around and smacked him. Everyone got quiet. I felt like all eyes were on us.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Gaara yelled.

"What's YOU'RE problem! I saw your hand right infront of me! YOU SICK PERVERT!" lots of sounds were made. This was the first actual fight between the two toughest kids in school. What made it more fun for everyone to watch, was that we were dating and they thought there would never be a day when I actually fight with Gaara.

"IF I'M A PERVERT THEN YOU'RE A WHORE! GOING AROUND WITH THE NEW KID!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU!" I grabbed my Japenese journal and walked towards the trees that surrounded the School yard.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" Gaara yelled.

"TO MY HOUSE DICK HEAD! IT'S OVER WE'RE THROUGH! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" I stormed off into the trees. I was so pissed. He nearly touched my chest. I hate that bastard. I herd footsteps. Was Gaara following me?! Oh god in the middle of the woods, he's gonna rape me!

"Sakura!" No...that's Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke?" I called back.

"Sakura where are you?" No I won't tell.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Sakura stormed off into the woods. I got up from my table and followed her. I saw her eyes slightly water. She's about to cry. I could tell. Everyone outside was quiet the whole time Sakura and Gaara were figting. Some kids hid under the tables afraid of getting caught in the fight if it got physical.

"Sakura!" I called out. I can't see her anywhere.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura where are you?!" I herd a slight shriek. She's in trouble. I ran to where I herd her voice.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I started walking near the road. My house is only a few blocks from here.

"Sakura where are you?!" Sasuke called out to me again. I was about to tell him. A car pulled over next to me. Three men came out of it. What's going on. I backed away from them. They got closer.

I started to scream but another man was behind me and covered my mouth. He had a knife. He held it to my neck.

"If you scream for help I'll slit your throat. Got it bitch?" The man said.

His voice...where have I herd that before? I can't remember. I slightly nodded to his question. He released me but the other three men took hold of me. My journal! Where's my journal! No, I dropped it! When the guy grabbed me it fell out of my hands. They tied my hands and tied a cloth around my mouth. They forced me into the car which I now know is a van. I couldn't tell at first cuz I was backing away from it and didn't pay attention. They drove off. I looked out the back window of the car. It was useless. I can't get out. No one is around to help me.

"We've been looking for you since you left in the Summer." The driver said. NO it can't be.

"Once we found you we tried as much as possible to get you here." Another man said.

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I found myself by the road. I walked closer to it.

"Sakura!" I stepped on something.

It was her Japenese journal! Everything from last Summer is in it. She would never throw this away. I hesitated to open it and read. When I saw the date on the first page I was shocked. This was from the Summer Sakura had changed. All the other pages are from the Summer. None of them had anything from the school year. I started on the first page.

Date: June 21

I've been in this place called a brothel for a month. I've learned alot. But I'm scared. I've been taken to the same room with different guys and they keep trying to fuck me. They force their dicls into my mouth. They enjoy it, like it's some game to them! It makes me sick. Gaara-kun I want you here...please somebody just help me...My father is an asshole. He exchanged me for money to buy beer for himself. I'm the only girl here...to think aabout it more, I'm the only PERSON here. No other person being forced to have sex is here. Only the guys my dad gave me to. How much is a girl's virginity worth to them? NOTHING?! What the hell happens to me if I get pregnant? I don't think these guys are wearing condoms! Of course not...why would they?

Date: June 30

I'm still stuck here but they gave me a new thing to do. I have to get filmed. They make these porn videos. It's making me sick. I tried taking all these pills just so I could end this misery and die! Death isn't worse than this. But it's better than being raped day after day!

Date: July 10

Finally I'm saved! The cops came. But the guys escaped. I have to toughen up now. I was so cheery and carefree, that's how they got me. No more smiles, no more joy, just anger, and strength! I don't want to but I have to. For my protection.

I closed the journal. Only three entries. But I learned a lot. Sakura had a bad Summer vacation that caused her to change. She had been sold to those sick guys. I had to tell my dad. I need to save Sakura.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I've been in this car for a few minutes. Why do these guys seem familiar?

"You aren't squirming around like you did the first time Pinky." The driver said. What does he mean the first time?

"You do remember us don't you?" The guy sitting next to me asked.

"It's a shame she doesn't. But I got something to freshen up the girl's memory." The guy in the passenger seat said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Hey pinky, don't you remember where we took you in the Summer? Your dad was so glad to be rid of you! And you were so good at everything. You made us rich so now we'll make sure it happens again!" NO! These guy! NO! It can't be! How did they know?! This is my Summer nightmare! I can't believe it...I was so careless that I'm gonna repeat my Summer Nightmare! NO! Sasuke...please help me. Tears were forming in my eyes. a tear escaped my eye. That place is hell. My whole virginity dissapeared before I knew what happened. Sasuke-kun please save me. I need you here now.

* * *

YES IT'S A MIRACLE! I GOT IT DONE! So so sorry it took this long. I've been busy with a whole lot of things. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Forced into Hell

**Love from a Nightmare**

**Chapter 6: Forced into Hell**

_Recap of last chapter_

_"Hey pinky, don't you remember where we took you in the Summer? Your dad was so glad to be rid of you! And you were so good at everything. You made us rich so now we'll make sure it happens again!" NO! These guys! NO! It can't be! How did they know?! This is my Summer nightmare! I can't believe it...I was so careless that I'm gonna repeat my Summer Nightmare! NO! Sasuke...please help me. Tears were forming in my eyes. a tear escaped my eye. That place is hell. My whole virginity dissapeared before I knew what happened. Sasuke-kun please save me. I need you here now._

_End of Recap._

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I took the journal and ran back to the school grounds. School was gonna end in an hour. This is Gaara's fault. When I got back everyone was staring at me. They noticed Sakura's journal in my hand. Ino and Tenten walked up to me.

"Where is she?! What are you doing with her journal?" Ino asked me.

"She's gone..."

Gaara pusehd Ino and Tenten to the side and grabbed the neck of my shirt god not again.

"Tell me where she is!" Gaara yelled.

I punched his face and sent him to the ground.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY THESE GUYS THAT ARE GOING TO HAVE HER AS A SEX SLAVE! AND IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" I was pissed off. Everyone gasped.

"Th-that can't be! She's tough!" Tenten said.

"Yeah but these guys have guns and knives! She can't protect herself from that! And what makes it worse for her is that it happened to her before!"

"WHAT?! How do you know?!" Ino asked.

"It's in this journal." I tossed the journal to Ino and she cought it. She looked at the three entries.

"Oh my god! This is horrible! Gaara did you know about this?!"

"Know about what?" Gaara asked standing up.

"Sakura didn't toughen up just so she would impress you, she did it to prevent getting sold as a sex slave!" Tenten said.

I walked away as everyone talked about this situation. I went home early. I have to figure out a way to save Sakura. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes.

**Dream**

I don't know where I am. It's dark here.

"Sasuke!" I hear Sakura's voice.

"Sakura where are you?!"

I see Sakura appear in front of me. I start running to her but she's moving farther back. Some strange men come out and tie her up and throw her in a car driving away.

"SAKURA!" I scream. I try running after the car. It's speeding up. I can't reach them. I can't let them get away. I can't let Sakura go!

**End of Dream**

I wake up in a panic. Breathing heavily, feeling warm, and sweating.

I herd the door close. Itachi's back. His school day ends one hour before mine...I wonder what he does when he comes home.

"Wow you got a nice place here." I herd a girl say...oh crap he's got a girlfriend...I never thought that to be possible.

"Yeah I guess..." Itachi said.

"But I have to go...I herd you brought Marie here to kiss her...

"No no that's a lie. I've always liked you. Marie probably made that up. She's jeaous!" Wow Itachi the pervert and playa...wonder what happens when they find out the truth...I got out of the bed and went downstairs.

"Sasuke what are you doing home so early?" Itachi asked.

"This is your brother?" The girl asked. She had blonde hair down to her mid back and brown eyes.

"Yeah. He should be at school." Itachi said.

"I came home early...something happened to this girl..."

"Aww...were you dumped? I'm sorry. It's ok there are more girls for you." The girl said reaching down to pat my head like I was a kid. I kinda smacked the hand away.

"Sasuke apologize! That's no way to treat a lady!" Itachi said...ok I'm mad now.

"How would you know?! I saw you yesterday with that other girl! You always stare down girls' shirts! You even did it to Sakura and Jessica when you first met them!"

"YOU WHAT?!" The blonde said.

"No it's a lie! I-" Itachi tried saving himself.

"Save it! I can't believe you! I'm leaving!" The blonde said leaving.

"Yasmine wait!" The blonde slammed the door behind her. That girl isn't japenese probably.

"Sasuke I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"For get it! I need a ride to the station..."

"Why?"

"It's Sakura...she was kidnapped..."

"Do you think you know exactly why?"

"I have a feeling it's to be used to entrertain men..."

Itachi opened the door, "C'mon. This is the type of crime dad is working on" Itachi can be serious when he needs to be. I sat in the front seat of his car and Itachi drove me to the station

**(Sakura's POV) (ok most of this story from now on will have mature content in it and stuff. and most of it will have it in Sakura's POV)**

They still had me in the car. They made a stop somewhere and took me out. The guy that was in the back with me untied me.

"If you run we'll kill you got it pinky?" He said.

I nodded. They pushed me to this building. They took me down stairs and pushed me into this room where three other girls were in.

"Here. Behave pinky or else!" The guy that was the driver said. He slammed the door.

"Hey new girl...welcome to hell..." a blonde girl said. She had green eyes and long bonde hair, "Look so there isn't any trouble and they don't kill any of us, we're all gonna go around introducing ourselves. With our name, age, where they took us, how, and which state country or whatever we were in when they took us...I'll go first. I'm Tiffany. I'm 15 years old. They took me from America. I was at the mall with my friends. We decided to split up a bit, I was gonna go home without them and my cell phone was out of batteries. I started walking home and like halfway there these guys grabbed me and made me work here for months..."

The next girl that was about to speak had very tanned skin and black hair, "My name is Rosa" She had an accent to her voice...I think spanish, "I am 14 years old. They took me from Venezuela. I was in the market place with mi familia. I saw this boy selling necklaces and I walked away from mi familia to see what he was selling. He told me he had prettier necklaces that would look good on me in the back of his store. I folowed him to the back and before I knew, these guys came behind me and took me away."

There was another girl. She looked Italian I guess, "My name is Isabella. I am 14. These men took me from my home in Italy. I was running from them at first but then came into a dead end and they took me."

"Now it's your turn new girl...you look like you've been here before..." Tiffany said.

"Yeah...during the Summer..." I answered

"Tell us how you got here in the Summer then introduce yourself..."

"My mom died when I was six and my dad became an alchoholic. He traded me off to those guys for money just to buy beer with. After a few months, the cops came and got me but the guys escaped. I went from a cheery carefree girl to a tough and fearless bitch. My boyfriend was the school bully and I joined him. I started wearing black clothing instead of some clothes that would be bright and short. My boyfriend thought I toughened up just to impress him. He was way off."

"Ok..now tell us everything else we need to know." Tiffany said.

"My name is Sakura. I'm 16 years old. They just took me a few minutes ago. Ever since I gotten back from this hell hole last Summer, I told my boyfriend, Gaara that I didn't want to be touched. Near the end of the school day, he reached his hand and tried touching my breast. This boy yelled out to me before it happened. I was angry with Gaara and I stormed off into the woods near my school to walk home. I told myself to never do that again...but I was just so furious I wasn't thinking straight. Now here I am again in this same hell hole...I made a friend who's father is a cop...he told me these type of guys now have teenage stripclubs..."

"That was never true...these guys just made it up to distract the cops so it is harder to find us. I don't blame your friend's father for getting that wrong...many people do." Rosa explained.

Wow these guys did get better...some guy walked through the door.

"Oi, you, with the pink hair" this guy looked like he was in his fifties..."You come with me bitch" they always call you a bitch here. I had to go to him. if I didn't, they starve me, and beat me...I don't have a choice here!**(ok now is where we get to the mature content. if you are not allowed read anything 18 and up please leave now. If you get grounded for reading such a detailed adult fanfic don't blame me. Thank you)**

He took me up to this room about two floors above from where I was with the others. He threw me on the bed and reached for my shirt. No not this time! I kicked his hand away and rolled off the bed.

"Come on now, you have to listen to me or else!" or else what ugly? oh...right the guys come up...damn it..."Now take off your clothes and let me get my prize."

I sadly had to obey him. what these guys would do to you if you didn't...well...they'd beat you or kill you. I took off my shirt and bra, and had to slip off my pants and underwear. god I had wished that this never happened. The guy grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He took his hand and started squeezing one of my breasts. No stop it, I wanted to scream out. It's like being raped. Oh god somebody help me! I felt like I was going to cry.

I herd a zipping sound. what the? Oh no not that! He pulled down his pants in front of me. This is like the worst part to this place!

"You will like this" He said with an evil smile. I tried squirming away but he pinned me to the bed. Before I knew it, he had his um...what would I call it? His dick, inside me. Thrusting in and out harder and faster. Bloody hell it hurts.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. He kept going. No please stop.

A few hours later, it all ended. He had stopped after covering my in cum. He forced me to do a blowjob and I nearly choked...he pushed me head faster and stuck it deep in my mouth. He started to finger me and stuff. The whole thing was a nightmare. I got my clothes on and went back down to where the tohers were. The man went to the front desk and thanked the boss I guess for the wonderful service, god what a sicko. When I got back down there they all looked at me.

"Sakura you have some cum left on your lip." Issabella said. She took a cloth from her pocket and whiped it off my lip, "There...you ok?" she said as she looked up at me. she noticed I had some tears in my eyes that started to form on my way down here.

"It's ok Sakura..." Tiffany said trying to comfort me.

"No it's not...I just want to get out of here...I just...wish that...someone knew where we were."

**(Sasuke's POV)**

I was in an office with my dad and Itachi, being asked question.

"When was the last time you saw her?" one od the other officers asked me.

"Around two o' clock." I say.

"What happened when you last saw her?" my dad asked me

"She walked into the woods near the school, after her boyfriend tried to touch her...I herd her call my name, then when I got to the road, I just saw her notebook." I said holding it up.

the officer took the notebook and read the three entries in it, "I see...this Haruno girl, we just saved her last Summer...probably from the same guys...we might be able to save her."

"Thank god."

my father was standing up, "Let's go right away then." the officer nodded and stood up still holding the notebook.

**(Sakura's POV)**

I layed on the bottom bunk turning from side to side, struggling to fall asleep. I hear a door bein rushed open and slammed

"They're coming, we gotta get out of here." I herd one man's voice.

They?...THE COPS!

"Let's go. Start the truck." I herd footsteps headed down here, the lights flashed on.

"WAKE UP BITCHES." the man yelled, the other girls in their beds started waking up.

Before I knew it, we were pulled out of our beds and forced to the back of a truck. I knew what was happening, the cops were comingm and they had to keep us away.

It has been hours since we were in the truck, Rosa and Issabella were asleep, but Tiffany and I were wide awake.

"Did I ever tell you why I didn't think to tell my friends I was leaving?" Tiffany said breaking the long silence.

I looke up at her "No, why?"

"Because I saw this guy...a total hottie...wanted to get to know him, he took me in his car, said we could call my friends when we get to his place...when we stopped, I was just taken in by these other guys and that's how I was really captured...I just said I left my friends, so I didn't feel like a whore..."

"I'm really sorry that happened...but, it's what we teens tend to do, go after hot guys." I say jokingly, we both started to laugh a little.

* * *

**All I have to say is, please forgive me for taking so dang long. I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories. But I have good reason for this. My graades...there we go, got a D in english...and mom wouldn't let me on until I got it up to a B or A...that was sooo hard . **


	7. Chapter 7: Day two of hell

**Love from a Nightmare**

**Chapter 7: The Danger**

**((Sakura's POV))**

The men came into the truck when they took us to the new brothel. the pushed some of us off the beds and hit the others. They pushed us and pulled us into the brothel. I looked around, it seemed like we were in a desert or something. It had dirt and grass, like a place in those western movies. They pushed us into the basement again and locked the door when they left. Tiffany looked around the room "Great...the cops aren't gonna find us..." she said in doubt

"They will...I know they will" I say, my voice getting softer. I layed down on a bunch of hay.

The room was very different from the last one. There weren't bunkbeds, there were piles of hay with blankets and pillows. There was a dirt floor, no table in the middle with coffee, the windows were barred shut. This felt like a dungeon. No, this IS a dungeon. The night had gone on continuously with no customer to rape them. Issabella coughed a little during the night which made most of us concerned. Tiffany did not know what happened to those that got sick she finally admitted.

We woke up the next day to the same man yelling of course. He pulled Tiffany out of the room this time instead of me. We all seemed to know what was going to happen. I prayed that she be alright. I layed in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about rescue, thinking about escape. Will we ever get out of here? Alive? Will Sasuke's dad ever find us? I don't know...I just hope they did.

**((Sasuke's POV))**

We had found a base in the middle of the night. The cops stormed in with their guns searching around for people. I ran down to the basement with Itachi, gun at hand to protect myself with. Itachi had one too, it was like we were officially on the job. "SAKURA...SAKURA ARE YOU IN HERE!" I called out not recieving any answer from anyone or anything. I couldn't hear a single word, or any breathing from any one other than Itachi and me. We started to look around the room incase they had hid the girls and forced them to be quiet. we found nothing which had made me worry. Where did they have them? i wondered if Sakura was ok. I see a rag with a white substance on it. Is that...Is that cum!

Itachi took a sample of the substance for analysis and DNA. We had teh mobile lab with us. It was a van with computers for analysing data, DNA scans, kind of like CSI work. We found it was cum and we got information on the man that once had it. A group of the team went off to talk to the man and get our information from it. They had a recorder with them to show us when they had gotten the info.

This was a dead end! What were we going to do. We didn't know where they had went. Dad found tire tracks out in the back and we found a car that matched them. Well, several cars which made it harder for us.

**((Sakura's POV))**

The long hours had now passed and it felt like years before Tiffany was finally back with us. She stll had that attitude look on her face but something just seemed a little different. Tiffany sighed not wanting to say anything. She sat down on her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Poor girl, must be really tired. Rosita was up next and the man pulled her out of the room as he did Tiffany. Issabella coughed harshly when he was gone and away. We all worried greatly about her health. During the times they had given us food, we gave a little more to Issabella just so she could have something to eat for now.

The days have passed, almost one week now. Issabella's cough has been getting worse. She's been feeling really dizzy and her fever got higher. God if only it was like it was back then. If only I was like my great aunt, the...what was she? The medical ninja yea that's it. Well now we don't have chakra or whatever. I can't help her. None of us can help her. We all got worried about her. Less and less often she was being taken out to "please" the pervs. We often changed shifts on watching her. Tiffany and I took turns watching her at night and keeping watch for any of the men.

It's been over a week, Issabella had gotten worse. She shivered a little and looked like she was freezing. Her fever had gone up. The day went on like it always had. One of us go out while the others help Issabella, we gave more food to Issabella trying to figure out what was wrong with her. I worry a lot about Issabella.

It was my turn to please a customer. I went up obidiently. It was like a hotel suite. There was a pool in the center of it all where a lot of people were playing, taking kids upon kids. What a bunch of pedophiles! The owner sat me on the bed. It was his room. He had a knock on the door and went to it.

"What do you want!" he said angrily.

"We got another one, come on, she's a little fiesty" the other man said.

The owner looked back at me. "Stay here, I'll be back bitch" he walked out closing the door behind him. 

I looked around the room. It was a beige creamy color. Posters of naked women all around. What a perv. I looked on the desk and saw a notebook. I opened it up and looked at the contents inside of it. It had dates and names and places. It seemed like a journal. I skimmed through the pages where I found my name in it. I read through what it had. I read that he had a schedule of my life. The time I went to school, when I walked or was driven. When I was with gaara, up to the day before we broke up and I was kidnapped. I looked aronud the room and saw a lamp, bed, chair, couch, tv, computer, cell phone...CELLPHONE! This is it! My way to escape! picked up the phone and rummaged through my pockets hoping for Sasuke's number, if he ever gave it to me. I pulled out a piece of paper, it was his number, but how did I get it? He must've slipped it into my pants or something. I quickly dialed the number and herd the ringing. My heart raced, I would be able to call him and get help. But I didn't know where I was. I didn't know if it was the right number, I didn't know if he had is cellphone...how do I know this is help and not a waste call?

* * *

**Sorry again it's taking so long! I am suffering from severe writer's block, I am uploading and� typing like non stop! thank you for your patience.**


End file.
